


Thinking of You

by Mhoram



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fantasizing, Gen, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhoram/pseuds/Mhoram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Kira continue to explore different aspects of each other as their physical relationship progresses</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Feeling Myself

Kira gave a small moan of pleasure as she touched herself. She was alone in her room think of Scott. He’s warm eyes, kind smile, and his thick arms. She salivated as she thought of running her tongue across his double band tattoo. He had never told her what it meant. She suspected she would find out soon enough.

Kira listened for her parents downstairs and then she resumed her work. She imagined Scott lifting her off the ground and slamming her into the bed. She was already wet thinking of it, juices flowing down her thighs. She already felt close to cumming.

She imagined touching him everywhere, especially in places where she hadn’t. Kira could never get enough; each physical encounter was a new experience. Both of them finding more and more ways to turn each other on, Scott had been playful at first, lately he had been growing bolder.  

Scott’s hands on her body were always something she craved. After each encounter, she was always wanting more, craving more. Her head tilted back as she grew close, her hands tingled as she thought of running her hands through his hair, stained with sweat and sperm.

His laugh is what kept her going through the motions. It started like a low growl almost a rumble before becoming his signature laugh, so full of pure effortless joy that Kira would be lightheaded afterwards. The way he would whisper into her ear sweet nothings. He had remarkable stamina; he could last for hours at a time.

She gripped the edge of her covers as she prepared to orgasm, her hair fell directly into her face. Kira shuddered as her back arched and she finally came after what seemed to be hours. She glanced over at her clock to make note of the time. It hadn’t taken nearly as long as the last time. She was getting good at this. Kira smiled to herself, her thoughts disorganized after her multiple orgasms. She took note of the state of her bed which was a mess.

 One pillow lay near her feet, she scooped it up and put it back its proper place. She sighed as she glanced down at the state of her panties. They were thoroughly stained, she removed them and threw them into the back of her closet and went to get a fresh pair from her drawer. As she slid on a new pair, her thoughts drifted back to Scott, wondering what he was doing.

Kira decided to text him; she retrieved her phone from her bedside table and sent a message.

_I was just touching myself thinking of you. ;)_

Kira sat back and waited for a reply, she didn’t have to wait long after about a minute Scott had replied.

_Oh really? I was doing the same thing._

Kira smiled, it gave her great satisfaction that she had a similar effect on Scott as he did on her. She sat with that for a moment, taking it all in.  


	2. On My Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott reminisces on Kira and their past encounters

Scott leaned back thinking of Kira, the corners of her mouth curved into a smile. His hands edged toward the inside of his pants. He sat back imagining her hands around his waist, giving him her body. They had been playful at first. More than a few times, they had ended up wrestling on the bed. It would always end in cuddling. The memory brought a smile to Scott’s lips, there were other times however were their sexual urges would completely take over.

Scott was always caught up in Kira’s scent, they had taken it slow the first time they had sex. Very gentle, with soft caresses, his pants grew uncomfortably tight. Scott squirmed on his bed for a few seconds before settling into a comfortable position. He gave a small gasp of pleasure as he inched closer and closer to a climax.

Scott eased back and rested for a few minutes, wanting to get the most out of the experience as possible. He went back at it after awhile. Stroking himself until he was erect again. It had only taken a few mintutes before he felt like he was ready to cum. Kira certainly had an effect on him, it was something he had been thinking of more and more lately. 

She was there in his mind, as if she was right in front of him. He cradled her in his arms, it felt right being with her. In that moment it was just the two them. Expressing what they felt with touch instead of words. It was a different sort of communication. They were one body moving in sync. It had taken time to prefect it, at first it was awkward a jumble of limbs and sweat. Now it seemed effortless, she responded to his touch, he welcomed her kisses. He gripped the soft curve of her hip.

He could hear the sounds of her breath, each breath getting short as she grew closer to him.

"Scott"

When she had whispered his name it was as if she had triggered his orgasm. He gasped and fell back in surprise.

She gazed at him in shock, he had come too early. 

Scott looked away sheepish, he hadn't quite remembered the last time he had came his early.

"I'm sorry" Scott said "That's never happened before" 

He blushed, he was bright red. 

Kira put a hand on his shoulder, "It's alright, Scott. We can try again later."

He watched as she got up to leave, she got dressed silently in front of him brfore leaving.

He sat in the dark thinking of his failure. He would have to get better at it. Scott cringed at the memory.

He had been practicing since then, and he was getting better. He and Kira had held off getting physical again for weeks. Scott could feel his arousal as his thoughts drifted to Kira once again.

He stroked himself a few more times. He bit down on his lip he could feel himself get close. His phone began to vibrate, he checked it and read the message.


	3. A Different Kind Of Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Kira have rough sex

Kira arrived at Scott house, she stood at the door anxious. She had messaged him that she was outside.

When he opened the door to greet her, he was all smiles.

"Come in, my mom's at work."

Kira returned a smile as she walked in. She could hardly believe that she was still nervous despite having done this many times before.

She followed him upstairs to his room and sat on the bed. 

Scott sat near her, he pulled his shirt over his head, exposing his bare chest. He unfastened his belt and let his pant drop. 

Feeling bold Kira shoved him onto the bed. She quickly put her weight on him to prevent him from getting up. He strained against her for a moment before gaining new ground on top.

They wrestled like that for a bit, she could feel his erection pressed against her stomach. 

She undressed in front of him hoping to intice him even more.

Scott kissed her, his kisses seemed different this time. They were rough, his hands were exploring ever inch of her. She felt a hand slip between her thighs and she gasped, feeling unexpected pleasure.

"How was that?" he whispered.

Kira gave a moan in response, Scott's hand continued to move up and down across her clit. 

Kira began to tug at Scott's hair. Each time she pulled a little harder. In response he would let out a soft groan.

Scott lifted her in his arms, and pushed her up against the nearby wall. His hands had pinned each of her arms and both of her legs were wrapped firmly around him. With on hand, he removed her panties and tossed them. He resumed kissing her, his lips trailed all across her jaw down to her neck. 

As he entered her, he pushed her up against the wall.

"Do you want it rough?" 

Kira nodded, he slammed her up against the wall. All across the room, many things were knocked over. 

Kira was left breathless, as Scott continued to drive harder Iinto her. His voice in her ear, was enough to make her lose track of her thoughts.

She tugged at his hair pulling hard. Scott gave small groan in her ear as he continued to drive into her.

His grunts turned Iinto panting in her ears. He was getting close she knew, Kira could feel bits of her slipping away. She was on the edge and about to lose control.

"I'm close" she gasped.

Gripping both of Scott's arms she finally climaxed. A few moments later Scott collapsed ontop of her breathing heavy.

A few moments past in complete silence the both of them breathing heavily. They dropped onto the bed together utterly exhausted. Scott seemed to be trying to speak but the words left him.

Finally Kira spoke, she had been breathless but she had finally found the words to speak. Lying on Scott's chest, she worked up the courage.

"How was it"

Scott smiled "It was pretty good, how about you."

"Well it was certain nothing to ride home about but it was nice."

Scott raised an eyebrow.

Giving him a playful punch on the shoulder she giggled.

"Just kidding, you were amazing


End file.
